


Two Hands

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, NSFW, Size Kink, Smut, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: A regular in your coffee shop shows you how you need two hands for bigger tasks
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James 'Bucky' Barnes/Reader, James 'Bucky' Barnes/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBinx/gifts).



Two Hands.

The coffee shop was quiet. A single customer was drinking in the upstairs lounge, and only a few people coming in and out on the ground floor to get drinks to take out. You’d gone upstairs to tidy up, straighten the tables and chairs, reorganise the free books on the shelves that people could take or swap.

That was half an hour ago, and now things were in a much different situation. 

His name was Bucky. He was a regular, knowing his name from where he would give it as he ordered, how he would disappear upstairs and ensconce himself in the high back wing chair near the window. Occasionally you’d seen him writing in a journal, or reading something deep and complicated about science or space or history. He was always pleasant but his conversations would be short, returning to whatever he was doing. That however didn’t stop you watching him, you didn’t mean to, and not in a stalker way, but he was simply stunning. Thick dark hair and a beard, both peppered with grey hairs that only gave him a more distinguished look. His eyes as pale as a glacier would turn to the colour of a stormy sea when he was deeply engrossed in something, his soft pouty lips that were so pink you just ached to rub a cut cherry over them and lick the juices from. 

He had invited you to sit with him today and you’d perched on the small table right next to the window, chatting briefly. A minute had turned into ten, ten into twenty, and as the conversation grew it became more open, honest. You knew the book he was reading and had with a smirk asked if he had got to the ‘good bits’ yet, of the torrid love affairs of the Tsar’s the classic detailed. He’d offered to read aloud to you...

And then there you were, perched on the arm of the chair, your legs over his lap as his lips were on yours, the brush of his beard against your face and neck making you want to run your hands through that thick mane of salt and pepper locks of his.

“Perhaps i should read on?” he murmured against your neck, his face turning to the book and reading quietly in his heavy accent. You slid quietly to the floor, kneeling on the old boards as you ran your hands up his thighs, feeling the thick muscle beneath. He paused his words as your fingers touched the straining zipper, biting his lip before quickly looking over the back of the chair. Your apron hung from the table next to you, further aiding your hidden spot.

  
“There’s no-one else here… and the first four steps up creak so we’d hear…”

He nodded and you lowered his zip, surprised to find he was without underwear as his thick shaft unfurled from the soft denim. Wrapping your hand around the base your grasp made it two thirds of the way at most, glancing up you saw a smirk on his face;

“You gotta use two hands”

You did as he instructed, wrapping both hands around the thick and meaty base of his dick, your tongue lapping at the tip as you pumped the velvety foreskin over the rock hard muscle beneath.

“Your hands look so fuckin’ tiny around my dick sweetheart, can you imagine this in your holes? Imagine how i’d stretch you out, push your pussy and ass to their limits. Could you handle me? Does it make you wet thinking about me inside you?”

You added a twist to your efforts, feeling the low moan rumble through his spine and straight to his dick as he continued to quietly whisper;

“I’d love to see your belly all stretched out as i’m inside you, or your throat as i split those pretty lips open. I’ve got so much cum inside me you’d struggle to swallow it all, if i came in your pussy you wouldn’t be able to get your pants fastened, your belly would be so swollen”

His words were as filthy as you could only have imagined, how this dark and secretive man, so quiet and reserved could turn into this utter degenerate whose mind was more filthy than you could ever have known. 

He suddenly moved, pulling you off him and yanking your white t-shirt up your body, letting out an appreciative grunt when he saw you weren’t wearing anything beneath it;

“No Bra?”

He fisted his dick, moving forwards in the seat as you knelt in from of him, your chest bared;

“I don’t need one and it gets really hot when using the coffee machine… my apron hides my chest so no-one notices…”

He merely grunted in response, pumping himself before the first rope of his release splashed onto your bared flesh, more and more streaming forth until with a shudder he released the last of it. Wrapping a hand around the back of your neck he pulled you closer to his tip, sighing as you licked him clean and he carefully tucked himself back into his jeans. 

He sat in the chair, legs apart and arms resting on the sides, dominant and imposing, before leaning forward and with just his thumb and forefinger he pulled your t-shirt down, watching as the thin white fabric stuck to his seed that coated your skin, turning transparent as it soaked in.

Before you could say or do anything you heard the sound of people coming up the stairs, quickly standing you grabbed your apron, pulling it over your head and tying the straps. You glanced down at Bucky as he sat calmly in the chair, lifting his empty coffee mug to you;

“Yes, thank you, i’m done now”

“W-would you like another?”

“I’ll get one to take home if you don’t mind?”

You nodded;

“I’ll let the barista on duty know, my shift is about to finish”

He smiled, his eyes dark with desire and a hint of mischief;

“Perfect”


End file.
